Mowers are known and are used in agriculture, among other fields, for cutting stalky crops or straw-like materials and for depositing the crop on the ground in a swath for picking up by a baler, for example. The mowers can be designed as disk mowers and have a plurality of rotors arranged side by side. The rotors have rotating oval-shaped mower disks, on the long ends of which mowing blades are pivotably arranged on bearing pins. The mowing blades are pivotably retained between the spring plate and the mower disk on a bearing shaft formed on the bearing pin, wherein the spring plate is resiliently engaged with one end of the bearing pin and locks it in order to secure the mowing blade on the bearing pin. The bearing pin is typically seated in a mounting hole formed on the mower disk and is guided through the mounting hole on a side facing the spring plate and secured with a nut on the side of the mower disk facing away from the spring plate. When the mowing blade becomes damaged or worn, the spring plate can be detached with a clamping tool from the end of the bearing pin, which creates a limited installation space that enables rapid removal of the mowing blade from the bearing shaft. If the bearing pin itself becomes damaged or worn, however, an elaborate and time-consuming disassembly of the mower disk is necessary, since the installation space provided when the spring plate is detached from the bearing pin is not sufficient to guide the bearing pin out of the mounting hole. This is only possible by completely removing the spring plate from the mower disk.
EP 1891851 A1 discloses a mower of the type described above, having a mower disk for a mowing blade, with a bearing pin for pivotable mounting of the mowing blade on the mower disk. The mowing blade is retained by a spring plate that can be locked by a locking bar, wherein the bearing pin is guided through a mounting hole in the mower disk from a side facing the spring plate and is bolted on a side facing away from the spring plate. In place of a tensioning tool, the spring plate can be unlocked in this case for maintenance purposes, so that installation space results that allows the mowing blade to be replaced. It is disadvantageous here as well that the arrangement of the spring plate prevents replacing the bearing pin in case it becomes worn, without elaborate disassembly steps for disassembling the mower disk or the spring plate.